Although women are increasingly at risk for HIV infection, current research has yet to identify factors influencing high risk behaviors for community samples of women ranging in age, ethnic and cultural backgrounds. This study has two objectives: to identify psychological, psychosocial and sociocultural factors associated with high risk behavior among 300 African American, 300, Latinas and 300 White women, ages 15-50 in Los Angeles County; and to compare and test explanatory models of Health Beliefs (HBM), Psycho sociocultural Factors (PSC) and a combined HBM-PSC Model, as they as they relate to high risk behavior among women. Areas of high ethnic density will be oversampled using census data to identify a stratified representative sample of L.A. County women who, by their demographic characteristics, may be most likely to be at risk for HIV transmission. Random digit dialing will be used to select 900 women who meet study criteria. They will be interviewed at the location of their choice for 2 1/2 hour by trained female interviewers who match their ethnicity, in their preferred language, and will be reimbursed $38. The interview, based upon the WSHQ and Marriage and Family items, will include sexual socialization, contraceptive, relationship and mate availability issues, drug use, as well as attitudes and knowledge of disease regarding loneliness and self esteem will be examined as correlates of high risk practices. Ultimately, funding will be sought to examine cross cultural similarities among African descended in L.A. County and in Kingston, Jamaica. Data analyses, culminating in structural equation modeling, will be used to explain the contribution of constructs by ethnicity, gender and age that influence high risk practices. These findings will inform intervention programs for women who have yet to be targeted for AIDS related behavior change.